Spiderman 6
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Spiderman is forced to fight a gang of thugs led by R.H.I.N.O. who teams up with Kraven to capture Spiderman's family and use them as bait to kill him. Spiderman teams up with his friend: Hobie Brown/Prowler to defeat to defeat them in a fierce battle.
1. Chapter 1

_Every hero has a choice. Especially me. Well of course I have finally learned to balance my duties as a father and family man, as a photographer and of course as Spiderman._

_Anyway, today was a big day for me. I should have seen it coming. I was on my way to the city bank to stop a gang of burglars led by a Russian crime boss: Aleksei Sytsevich from robbing a bank. Only god knows what these guys are up to now. I've tracking them down for three months now. Sytsevich has been a sworn enemy of mine ever since._

_At the bank, Sytsevich was lining up all his men as Spiderman watched from the above.  
_

_"Okay, men. Here's the plan: we take the money from this bank and use it to steal the military suit we are looking for and manufacture it. Then I will be able to Spiderman."_

_Angered by hearing this, Spiderman swung down and kicked Sytsevich across the wall._

_Sytsevich fought back at Spiderman and as the two of them fought one-on-one, Sytsevich's men got away with the cash with him to follow._

_Spiderman swung after them and kicked them to the ground. They suddnenly dropped the cash and ran away._

_The police gathered up in front of Spiderman and took autographs of him. He has saved the day again._

_Later that night, everyone was waiting for him. He swooped in and gave the crowd a high-five as he swung by and Mary Jane's friend: Liz Allen made an announcement._

_"Who is New York City's greatest hero? Who is the one who saved all your children and fought crime for years? People, here he is. Your friendly neighborhood: Spiderman._

_Everyone cheered as he swung up on stage._

_"HEY, EVERYBODY!" And a party was thrown afterwards and Frank Sinatra's New York, New York was sung by Spiderman and his own version of I've Got The World On A "Swing" and everyone cheered once again._

_That night after the party, the bank was closed. Sytsevich and his men broke in, swooped up money and left. Now they were on to their plan.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Peter walked into the Daily Bugle. J. J. Jameson was waiting for him.

"Parker, thank god you made it on time. We were just about to start the next headline without you." And he slapped down the headline reading: "SYTSEVICH STRIKES AGAIN! CASH STOLEN FROM NEW YORK CITY BANK!"

"Pitty Spiderman wasn't there to stop him. Anyway, I am fed up with Spiderman's antics. He is turning this city into total chaos. I can't wait to see him humiliated. That would be the best headline ever." And he laughed loudly.

As Peter left the room, Jameson looked out the window.

"Oh, Spiderman. What a crook. I want to get rid of him straight away. And I know just the person to do it."

After his latest news flash, Sergei Kravinoff, often called 'Serge' and is a dangerous animal hunter, was called to Jameson's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Serge. I have a little task that I want you to complete."

"What that be, Mr. Jameson, sir?"

"I WANT YOU TO KILL SPIDERMAN!"

"Spiderman, sir?"

"Yes, Serge. Spiderman. I've been waiting years to find a way to kill him and now I've met you, Serge. You hunt dangerous animals. I want you to kill him."

"Oh, sir. It's a real honor. I've also not been such a fan of him either so I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, Serge."

"Thank you, sir." And Serge left the room.

Meanwhile, back at Hobie Brown's mansion, Hobie was down at his lab, looking his latest invention: Prowler, a super-powered ego manunfactured by Aleksei Sytsevich. Just then, Sytsevich came on.

"Hello, Hobie."

"Oh, Mr. Sytsevich, sir. Thanks for helping me manufacture this Prowler suit with the money you stole from the bank."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Brown. And tonight, my men and I will sneak into the city's military base and steal that suit we were looking for. Then, I will become R.H.I.N.O.

Hobie and Sytsevich hung up on each other. Hobie, manipulated by gaining the ability to become Prowler took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Sergei Kravinoff walked into the city's gun shop.

"I would like to buy a few guns," he told the clerk.

"What kind of guns?" the clerk asked.

"I would like a pistol, a machine gun and a missile launcher."

"Coming right up."

Serge walked out of the store with a handbag of gun and took off into the night.

Peter was having dinner with his wife: Mary Jane and his kids: May and Ben when a radio call came on. There was trouble downtown. Aleksei Sytsevich and his men struck again at a military base. Peter knew what he had to do. He left the table at once and put on his spider suit. Then he took off into the night for the military base.

At the military base, Sytsevich lined up all of his men inside when they found the suit he wanted.

"Okay, men. We better hurry before those soldiers come. Hold 'em off."

He shot down the glass with his gun as the soldiers came in and started a gunfight with all of Sytsevich's thugs.

While no one was looking, Sytsevich put on the suit and suddenly grew taller into a huge rhino-like giant. Aleksei Sytsevich was R.H.I.N.O.

R.H.I.N.O. sacred off all of the soldiers and boomed "okay, men. Let's go."

As R.H.I.N.O. and all of his thugs stormed out of the base, Spiderman swung in and kicked R.H.I.N.O. to the ground.

"SPIDERMAN!" roared R.H.I.N.O. He punched him to the ground and all his men beat him up.

As they left, Spiderman got up and found them out of sight then was suddenly attacked by Prowler who has gone berserk by pushing Spiderman against the wall.

Prowler zipped up the mask and revealed himself to Hobie Brown behind the mask.

"Hello, Peter," cackled Hobie.

"Oh, my god, Hobie."

Spiderman swung away with Prowler on his tail.

"Hobie!" shouted Spiderman, "I demand you to tell me what is going on right away."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Prowler.

"Tell me or I'll have you fired from the Bugle."

Prowler pushed him against the wall and growled, "I'm Prowler."

As the chase continued, Prowler shot fireballs at Spiderman who avoided all of his attacks by swinging out of the way until he hid out of sight.

Realizing that Spiderman was nowhere to be seen, Prowler took off for home.

Spiderman was relieved until he suddenly a fiery pistol from Serge's missile launcher approach him.

He jumped out of the way and avoided all of the pistols from Serge's machine gun.

He dropped to ground and was about to be shot by Serge who stood in the way with his pistol gun when the police popped up and chased Serge through the night. That animal hunter had become another one of Spiderman's foes.

"Who are all these guys?" wondered Spiderman to himself and he took off for home.


	4. Chapter 4

J. J. Jameson slapped down the three latest headlines. He was getting very fed up at the moment. Especially for the fact that Serge had failed to kill Spiderman.

"Spiderman Fails To Stop Sytsevich Once Again! Spiderman Gets Attack By Maniac On Surfboard! Animal Hunter Kravinoff Fails To Kill Spiderman! Now he has become an escaped criminal."

Jameson couldn't control his anger. Then Betty Brant came on.

"Sir, your wife wants you to calm down."

"Would you to my wife to shut up and mind her business for once?" shouted Jameson at the top of his lungs, and calmly whispered "thank you. NOW EVERYBODY LEAVE THE ROOM! I need to have some time alone."

As the room was cleared, Jameson stared out the window."

"Oh, Serge. I hope you catch that petty theif one day."

Serge watched as Peter left the Bugle in a huff. He had had enough of Jameson's negative remarks about Spiderman. This made Serge suspicious.

After work, Serge had an idea. He was going to sneak into the Parker family's mansion while Peter and Mary Jane were still at work and May and Ben were in school.

He suddenly saw the spider suit laying on Peter's bed.

"Parker!" he gasped, realizing who Spiderman was.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that afternoon, after Serge snuck out of the Parker family's mansion, Peter and Mary Jane had returned from work and picked up May and Ben from school. Peter sat down on his bed, depressed. He got fed up with his boss' antics. He thought it was getting real old.

Suddenly, Ben came in to see Peter.

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

"No, son. There isn't."

"Okay." And he closed the door.

Later on that night after dinner, another radio call came on. There was trouble downtown. Aleksei Sytsevich and his men had swooped up money fast and were escaping through the subway. Peter put on his Spiderman and swung off into the night. He made it into the subway and came face-to-face with Sytsevich and his thugs, all of six of them armed with machine guns.

'Evening, Mr. Sytsevich. Mind if I take that money back."

"Get him, men."

His thugs started shooting at Spiderman who then swung down and knocked all of them into midair then the ground. Sytsevich transformed into R.H.I.N.O. and attacked him. But Spdierman knocked him against the wall, swooped up all the money, swung out of the subway and returned the cash to the city bank. Everyone cheered on him. He couldn't have felt any better.


	6. Chapter 6

J. J. Jameson slapped down the headline reading: "Spiderman Defeat Sytsevich And His Thugs Once More!" He was getting very frustrated.

"I just can't wait until that double-crossing thief is caught and sentenced to death on the spot. I'm fed up with Spiderman's antics. That petty crook."

Then Serge came in.

"Mr. Jameson, sir."

"Ah, Serge. Perfect timing. Now everyone else clear the room."

Everybody left Jameson and Serge alone.

"Sir, I've just found out who Spiderman is."

"Ah! Great news! Excellent! Now what have got for me, Serge?"

"It's Parker, sir."

"Parker! Peter Parker! You're crazy, Serge. Crazy. Parker's been my best photographer for over twelve years. There is no way on earth that he would have anything to do with that sick son of a gun."

"Then what do you call this?"

Serge bought the picture of the Spiderman suit which lay on Peter's bed.

"Where did you find that?" Jameson gasped.

"Well, I've had suspicions about Parker so I snuck in his apartment after work to find this suit laying on this bed."

"You broke into his house?" asked Jameson, frustrated once more, and then shouted, "CALL PARKER IN AT ONCE!"

Peter came into Jameson's office.

"Parker! I want you out of my office and out of my building right away. After what I've learned today about your identity of Spiderman, you're fired. In fact, you're both fired. Serge, you're fired for trespassing his property like that. Both of you leave my business for good at once!"

Peter and Serge left the office and picked up their stuff and left. They were completely angry at each other and everyone else at the Bugle turned on Jameson.

"Hey, where all of you going?" he asked curiously.

No one listened to him. They all left the Bugle in a huff. Peter was like a role model to them and all Jameson had to do was fire him.

Jameson sat down and looked at all the newspapers of Spiderman saving the day. He felt bad for firing Peter. He now wished he never hired Serge to kill him. Now was the time for Jameson to stop Serge from making the biggest mistake of his life and bring the Bugle back together.


	7. Chapter 7

A report came in on te Daily Bugle news about Peter Parker losing his job. Mary Jane and the kids were shocked to hear it. As soon as Peter came in, they were all staring at him.

"You probably know what happened, right, guys?"

Mary Jane sighed. "Oh, Peter," she muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Not your fault. Mr. Jameson fired me because he figured out that I was Spiderman and..."

"What?" Mary Jane gasped and the kids gasped as well, "but Peter, why?"

"Oh, come on. Serge was the one who..."

"Unbelievable! You were stupid enough to reveal your "so called" secret identity in front of your boss and now you're blaming on Sergei Kravinoff because he's an animal killer. You're nuts, Peter. Nuts. And you know what? Come on, kids. Pack your bags. Let's go."

"But mom!" muttered Ben.

"Please!" muttered May.

In a few minutes time, Mary Jane dragged the kids out of the house.

"Look, I'm taking the kids to over to Liz's place. Goodbye, Peter."

"Wait, MJ. Kids. Please. I knew this was supposed to be the family secret but...but...but..."

"But what, Peter? You want us to forgive you now. That is never happening. Now goodbye." And she shut the door behind her.

Peter sat sadly on his bed. He thought he had all his loved ones that had already passed away down. Like his best friends: Harry who chose to be the best of himself; and his Uncle Ben who taught him that with great power comes great responsibility; and finally from his Aunt May who taught him the lesson in forgiveness. One thing was for sure. He wasn't going to go out and get his revenge on Serge. Aunt May would be ashamed of him and Uncle Ben would've found it irresponsible and that would definitely being defined the worst of himself. So he decided to let all his problems go past him once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

The police were on Serge's tail again. A bunch of cops chased him into a construction site with their guard dogs.

Serge jumped into the testing site and was suddenly bonded with fur all over his body.

"What's happening to me?" he wondered, "why is this happening? What did I do?"

Suddenly fangs started appearing from his his mouth. His hands started to become paws and his feet growing enormously. Claws started growing from his fingernails and he suddenly started howling like a wolf, transforming him into a villainous creature called Kraven. He jumped out, startled the police and snarled "hey fellas. Call me Kraven." And he cackled loudly, howled once more and set off out of the site.

Kraven had a plan and it involved R.H.I.N.O. and his entire gang of thugs.

At the hideout where Aleksei Sytsevich and his men lived, Sytsevich lined up all of his men.

"Alright, men. Here's the plan: we find a way to capture Spiderman and then we kill him."

Kraven then broke in. Sytsevich and his men were terrified.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house, you maniac."

"It''s Kraven, you nut and I want Spiderman dead as well, you know."

"You do? Wait a minute who are you?"

"I am a sworn enemy of Spiderman like you are and my name is Sergei Kravinoff. I was sent to kill Spiderman, but failed in the process of losing my own job."

"So we both want to kill Spiderman, huh?"

"Yes, and together, he doesn't stand a chance against the two of us. So if you and your men can help me defeat him, our grudge against him will be avenged. Interested?"

Sytsevich thought for a moment and then spoke up, "alright, men. You heard the Kraven. Let's get our plan into action."

"But first, we shall capture his precious family."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Liz," called Mary Jane, "I'm taking the kids for dinner. You want anything."

"Um, no thanks, girl. I'm cool."

"Okay. Come on, kids.'

She took the kids outside where Kraven suddenly popped and growled, "nice night for a walk."

Peter felt much better after dinner and walked happily around the city when suddenly, a new flash from the city's TV came on.

Kraven and R.H.I.N.O. had trapped Mary Jane and the kids: May and Ben at the top of The Empire State Building. They were screaming in agony.

"Come and catch us if you can, Spiderman," the two villains chanted and they both cackled loudly as the TV screen disappeared.

Peter had a plan to rescue his family and it involved his friend: Hobie Brown and his Prowler ego. He rushed back to his mansion, put on the spider suit and set off for Hobie's apartment.

"Hobie!" he called from the window.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Look, I can't take on them both and you must realize that the Prowler suit is changing your attitude lately and you must change it to normal mode."

"I don't know what you're talking about? Get out of my house. Our friendship is over."

"Fine. After all we've been through. All those years in high school before you moved away and all those few months we spent at the Bugle. I can't believe how selfish you are. Goodbye, Hobie." And he took off.

Hobie felt bad. He had looked at the picture of him and Peter in high school on the wall and now he let his best friend get away. He looked at his Prowler suit and thought for a moment. How was he going to help Peter? Then he saw the switch that would change the suit from berserk mode to normal mode. He changed the switch, put on his Prowler and caught up with Spiderman.

"Pete!" he called.

Spiderman looked back at saw Hobie with the Prowler mask up.

"Let's go," he said and they both took off in the distance for The Empire State Building."


	10. Chapter 10

Four of Sytsevich's men held Mary Jane, May and Ben at the construction point as they pointed their guns at them.

Everyone, including J. J. Jameson and his wife: Janie and son: John were watching as Spiderman and Prowler flew in.

"Like high school, Hobie?"

"Yeah, Peter. Like high school."

And Spiderman swung in, snatched Mary Jane and the kids and in resulted the action and knocking the four thugs over the cliff to their deaths.

The other two thugs were waiting on the ground. Kraven crawled quickly by and snatched Mary Jane and the kids.

Spiderman didn't have the times to stop them. He was being attacked by the two remaining thugs whom he swung up into the air resulting in them landing on the ground where R.H.I.N.O. rose up and crushed them both by accident. He turned to fight Spiderman and Prowler.

Prowler surfed around him, burning his rock-hard body, weakening him and Spiderman gave the final touch by slinging webs around him.

R.H.I.N.O. couldn't take it anymore. He broke free of rage and was burning on fire, causing him to fall and collapse to his death.

Spiderman swung in the warehouse next where Kraven kept his family hostage.

"Let them go, Serge."

Kraven pointed his gun at him and muttered "after you, spidey."

Then Prowler swung in and knocked Kraven against the wall.

Kraven leaped against Spiderman and they fought one-on-one.

"Hobie, get the family out. I'll take on this guy alone."

Prowler held his hand out to MJ and the kids and the three of them hopped on and he escorted them to safety.

Spiderman and Kraven continued in combat until Kraven finally get a hold of him and choked him with his claws.

"Any last words, Parker?" he asked.

Then Prowler popped up behind Kraven.

"Look behind you," Spiderman replied.

Kraven looked behind as Prowler set him on fire with his jet pack.

"What the... Help! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!"

And he jumped off the cliff and exploded into the fuel barrels to his death.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone cheered as Spiderman and Prowler made it to the ground.

"Peter," cheered Mary Jane.

"Dad," cheered the kids.

And they all jumped into his arms.

"Parker, I gotta tell you. That was incredible. How you and your friend here swooped in and beat those guys in a jiff. I truly understand who you are now. You are back in my business. And who may you be?" he asked as he turned to Prowler.

Prowler rose up the mask to reveal himself as Hobie.

"Hello, Mr. Jameson."

"Why, Brown. So this is what you've been up to, huh? Anyway, you have the day as well. I will see both in my office tomorrow morning." And he left.

Suddenly, there was trouble downtown. Spiderman and Prowler knew what to do. They took off in the distance for their destination and chanted "Spiderman and Prowler to the rescue!"

"Everybody now knew who Hobie was. They chanted after them: "Spiderman! Prowler! Spiderman! Prowler! Spiderman! Prowler! Spiderman! Prowler!"

And they cheered as the two anti-heroes took off in the distance.


End file.
